Information retrieval is the process of obtaining relevant information from a collection of informational resources. It can provide results that enumerate multiple objects which can vary in the degree of relevancy to the query. A variety of algorithms exist to perform searches of data. A related field is that of data analytics. In recent years, so called “big data” projects have arisen, in which very large data sets may be analyzed computationally to reveal patterns, trends, and associations. However, shortcomings still remain, and information retrieval is often an inexact process. It is therefore desirable to have improvements in information retrieval.